mybrutemuxxufandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
Stats are values that brutes have that determine a majority of the aspects of the game. These aspects go from determining the Damage a hit deals, to how often a brute blocks an incoming hit. Stats are obtained upon leveling up, and there will always be at least one choice that is +3 in a Main Stat. There is also times where a choice of +2 in one Stat and +1 in another Stat is offered. Holding certain weapons and having certain Skills also influence Stats. Stats are broken down into two categories: Main Stats and Hidden Stats. Main Stats Main Stats are the stats that appear in a brute's cell, as well as in the description of a brute when hovering over the name. These are increased when receiving the particular stats upon leveling up, and each one has a Stat Booster that increases the amount of the corresponding stat received by +3 and +50% when received and in future boosts. Speed and Endurance have an additional stat booster that increases the stat by a larger amount, but hinder other stats in order to balance them out. Endurance Endurance is the stat that determines how much HP a brute obtains. Each endurance point you get at level ups is equal to 6 HP. Vitality increases each stat boost by 50% and gives an additional 3 endurance points once you obtain it. Immortality increases it by 250%. Pets decrease Endurance, a dog decreases it by 2 points, 3 when you have Vitality, 7 if you have Immortality and 8 if you have both, Panther decreases it by 6 points, 9 if you have Vitality, 15 if you have Immortality and 22 if you have both, and Bear decreases it by 8 points, 12 if you have Vitality, 28 if you have Immortality and 32 if you have both. HP HP is the stat that determines how much damage a brute can take before being knocked out. You can increase your HP by obtaining endurance points in level ups. Each endurance point increases HP by 6 points. Each level up also increases HP by 1.5. The minimum HP a brute can have is 51 (rounded down from 51.5). Strength Strength is the stat that determines how much damage you deal in each hit. While most weapons use strength to determine the damage dealt, thrown weapons base their damage off Agility, but Strength does influence to a lesser extent. Herculean Strength increases each stat boost by 50% and gives an additional 3 strength points once you obtain it. Agility Agility is the stat that determines the following: *Dodge rate (the chances of avoiding an incoming attack) *Combo Rate (the chances of hitting more than once in one attack) *Accuracy (the chances of your attack not being avoided) Agility also determines the damage that thrown weapons (Shuriken, Piopio and Noodle Bowl) deal. Feline Agility increases each stat boost by 50% and gives an additional 3 agility points once you obtain it. Speed Speed is the stat that determines how often your brute attacks right after attacking. Light weapons like Sai, Fan and Knife are more likely to be influenced by speed than heavy weapons like Axe, Bumps and Morning Star. Lightning Bolt increases each stat boost by 50% and gives an additional 3 speed. Reconnaissance increases it by another 150% and gives an additional 5 speed. Armor reduces your current speed by 10%. Bodybuilder reduces Interval with Heavy weapons by 25%. Hidden Stats There are hidden stats in the game, they don't appear in your cell but are modified by different skills, stats and weapons. They determine things like your Combo Rate, Evasion, Initiative, etc. The hidden stats are: *Initiative *Counter Rate *Combo Rate *Evasion *Reversal Rate *Block Rate *Accuracy *Precision *Armor *Disarm rate *Interval